


Mulder and Scully Meet the Mist Monster

by joanidiego51



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanidiego51/pseuds/joanidiego51
Summary: Mulder and Scully investigate a missing persons case where the only clue reported is a thick mist over the area.Takes place shortly after Redux 2MSR Hurt/Comfort Affection between the partners
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17
Collections: X-Files Horror Fanfic Exchange (2020)





	Mulder and Scully Meet the Mist Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mulderist1013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulderist1013/gifts).



> Fox Mulder and Dana Scully belong to Chris Carter  
> Thanks to Darin Morgan for inspiring my title   
> The prompt was given by Mulderist

Mulder was on his way to pick up Scully to investigate a case in West Virginia. Skinner was given a report about a detective who had gone missing, and passed it onto them. He was told the reason he and Scully were called in on it was because there were no obvious suspects. The only thing that was observed, on the morning the man went missing, was a thick mist surrounding the area near where his car was found. So, Mulder thought to himself,   
”Call in the Spooky Squad.” 

On the way to pick his partner up, Mulder stopped to buy some breakfast for them. It was 8 am and the drive would take a few hours, so he told Scully not to eat, he was treating. He ordered an egg, cheese, and bacon sandwich for himself, an egg-white veggie wrap for her, and two coffees. The Cafe was crowded, so he sat down to wait.

His mind drifted off to recent events. It wasn't long ago that Scully lay dying in the hospital. He was so shaken by the thought of living without her, he almost took a deal from the Black Lunged Bastard in exchange for a cure. He didn't though, and instead convinced her to let the Doctor reinsert her chip, which had previously been removed. It wasn't clear if this was the reason, but Scully went into remission. What was clear is something Mulder knew for a while, he was in love with his partner. He was so grateful that she was alive and doing well, he chose not to pressure her with this revelation. He would accept their relationship as it was, but allow himself to feel and at least show the love he felt for her.

His name was called, so he grabbed the food and continued on his drive to her apartment. He was nervous about her being out in the field, but he knew she wanted her life back and didn't think there was much to this assignment. Assuming the case would run late though, he booked a suite for the night. Her room had a Queen sized bed and a bathroom with a large tub. He would share the bathroom with her but sleep in the adjoining room with a full-size bed. It was much nicer than anywhere they usually stayed. He had every intention for them to spend the night. He would tell her he wanted to enjoy this trip and pay for it himself to avoid the wrath of the Bureau’s accountant. In reality, he wanted to do something nice for her. 

Pulling up to Scully’s place, he called, saying he was parked outside. She must have been ready and waiting because she came straight out to the car. She was carrying a backpack and a small satchel of extra clothes. Scully greeted him with a big smile. Her cheeks were rosy and she looked healthier than she had in a long time. 

”So Mulder, tell me about this Mist Monster,” she asked teasingly.

”I don't know what to make of it, Scully. Swamp gas, thick fog, maybe the guy just got lost in the woods. Maybe he fell in a ditch. They searched the area around his car, but no-one knows where he was headed. The person who reported seeing the hovering mist is an older woman, who's lived there for years. We’ll have to talk to her. I think we got this case because the Chief of Police somehow knows Skinner, and he requested us. Skinner expects us to resolve this. So if we're dealing with the spirit of The Lady of the Lake, we might have our work cut out for us.”

Scully nodded and Mulder took the food out of the bag. They put on some music, ate their sandwiches, and drank their coffee in comfortable silence. It was a crisp, sunny day in the second week of November. Most of the trees had lost their leaves, but there were still some colorful ones hanging on to their branches. They were headed into the mountains, which provided for a scenic drive. 

About an hour into the drive Mulder said,  
”You know, Scully, something tells me this is going to be a long day. I booked us into a 2 bedroom suite in a county inn. I know you're going to tell me the bureau won't go for this extravagance, but don't worry, I'm taking care of it. It's a beautiful area and I think we both could use a change of scenery. I hope you don't mind.”

”Actually, Mulder, that sounds great. I figured we might end up staying over and I’ll be happy to split the cost with you.”

Mulder shook his head and said it made up for all of her birthdays he didn't remember. 

”I met you almost 5 Years ago. One keychain and a flaming dessert aren't enough to celebrate you, Scully, ” he said smiling.

”I love that keychain, Mulder, and what happened to dog years?”  
They both laughed. 

Around 11 am, they arrived and parked in front of the Police Station. A burly looking man greeted them, once they were admitted inside.

”I’m Chief Stanton, Thanks for coming down,” offering his hand.

Mulder shook it saying,

”I'm Agent Fox Mulder and this is my partner, Agent Dana Scully”

After shaking Scully’s hand, the Chief invited them to sit down in his office and discuss the case. The agents were told that, despite a thorough search, including a team of and highly trained Search and Rescue dogs, no trace of the missing detective was found, or evidence of a crime.

”What about the report of a heavy cover of mist?” Mulder asked.

”I wanted to dismiss that as an old woman’s imagination, but at this point, we have nothing else to go on, ” he sighed.

Mulder and Scully got the address of the woman and were on their way. Pulling up to an old worn down house, fairly isolated from neighbors, Mulder and Scully exchanged glances, expressing how typical the setting was for a strange phenomenon. They got out of the car. Mulder felt a subtle eeriness and looked around. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he placed a firm hand on Scully's lower back and they walked up the stairs to the porch. They rang the doorbell, which was dangling by its wire, and waited for someone to answer. After a few tries, Mulder put his hand on the doorknob. Scully placed her hand over his and was shaking her head no, when a voice from behind startled them.

”So you must be the folks the cops sent down here to find out what happened to Shelby. You probably heard the chief call him Detective Foster, but he's just plain ole Shelby to me.” the woman said.

She looked to be about eighty years old. Wearing a well-worn dress, she was somewhat hunched over. But her yellowish eyes peeking through wrinkled skin were sharp and shining.

Mulder and Scully introduced themselves. The woman said her name was Liddy Pickens and she lived on the property all her life. She was giving the agents the once over and said to Scully,  
”You seem like a smart young woman, Miss Scully. I hope your partner here treats you right. You're right pretty for a Fed.

Scully was taken back for a moment, but smiled up at Mulder, who was furrowing his brows and said,

”Oh Agent Mulder is very respectful, Mrs. Pickens. He knows what the consequence would be if he doesn't behave.”

Mrs. Pickens liked her spunk and nodded. Mulder made a face at Scully, but laughed. She invited them in for some Sweet Tea. They sat at the table and Liddy began her story.

She told them it began 50 years ago. She was living in the house with her husband, Cal. She said they were married for 10 years at the time and his older brother, Jed, his wife, Sally and their two children lived down the road. It was nice to be close to family. She and Cal had no children of their own and they loved their niece and nephew. However, she always had a strange feeling about Jed. She liked Sally, but the woman was painfully shy and rarely socialized with them. Jed would come over by himself and bring the kids sometimes. On rare occasions, they would be invited to Jed and Sally’s home. Sally would be a good hostess, but she seemed nervous and if you paid close attention, a troubled look would cloud her eyes on occasion.

”So what kind of strangeness did you feel from Jed?” Mulder asked.

”I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was a sense of secrecy, arrogance and even a darkness sometimes. He was so unlike my sweet, gentle husband, I often felt uncomfortable”

A revelation was forming in Scully’s mind and she asked Liddy,

”You said Sally was shy and avoided socializing. Did you ever talk to her alone? Did you ever consider she was possibly a victim of her husband’s abuse?”

”I suspected that myself, but Cal couldn't believe his brother was capable of violence. I tried to talk to Sally. She would always say things were good but smile in a way that seemed forced. I never saw any bruises on her, so I convinced myself that she was just a quiet, submissive type of woman, married to a dominant man.”

”Where does the ’mist’ come in, Mrs. Pickens, and how is this all connected to Shelby’s disappearance? 

”Well, Wolf. May I call you Wolf? I'm getting to it.”

Scully choked on her tea, and a flustered Mulder answered,

’No, you may not call me, Wolf. My name is Fox, but just call me Mulder. Get on with your story, please”

”Ok, Ok, Mr Mulder.” 

She told them that one day Jed came over and told us Sally was missing. He said the kids told him that she said she was going outside to get the wash off the clothesline, but she never returned. We all looked for her. The police were called and they searched as well but in vain. 

The next day, Jed came to the house with the children, Skip and Millie, and asked us to watch them. He wanted to keep looking. It got late and we waited, but he never came home. We barely could sleep and early the next morning a new search by the police had been arranged. We woke up to the strangest darn thing I ever saw. Walking outside, we saw a thick mist hovering in the distance. What was even stranger was, it was directly over the area that had been previously searched and nowhere else.

Mrs Pickens paused and took a long sip of her tea.

’Are you alright, Liddy?” Scully asked her softly 

”Oh yes, Dear, It's just a long time since I thought about all this. 

She continued with her tale. Cal went with the police and what they found chilled him to the bone. They had walked down to investigate the misty area. It was cold and dense, hard to see anything. Suddenly the mist moved to make a cloud pausing over one spot. They approached to investigate and there, under a rectangle of sod that had been peeled away, was loose dirt with a hand protruding from it. They had found Sally. She had been strangled.

Mulder and Scully looked at each other and Mulder said,

”That must have been a shock, Mrs Pickens. Sorry that happened to your family. What happened next?”

She sighed and explained that her brother-in-law was never found. The police. as well as her family, began to believe he had killed his wife, but never found Jed alive or dead. Nor could they explain the significance of the Mist. She went on to say over the years, she would sometimes observe the misty phenomenon. Once after seeing it, she saw a man running from the wooded area looking frightened, who she assumed was a vagrant. Other times it would just disappear.

”Why do you think it returned the day Detective Foster went missing?” Scully inquired.

”I can't say for sure. All I know is Shelby’s wife Rachel left him in a hurry recently. He said she was visiting her mother, but she's never returned to town, so folks figured they were having marital problems.”

”How do you know Shelby? Mulder asked.

”Shelby is Jed’s grandson. He's my great-nephew.

Mulder and Scully sat quietly, pondering this new information.

Mrs. Pickens finished her story. She said she and Cal raised Skip and Millie, after their parents' death. Skip married a woman named Laura and moved to Virginia, where Laura was from. They had no children. Millie married Pete Foster, a local. They had their son Shelby 38 years ago. Millie passed away from cancer 10 years back, and Pete became a bit of a recluse and distanced himself from the family. Soon after her beloved husband, Cal passed. She had tried to keep in touch with Shelby, who had become a policeman, but he didn't communicate often. After he was promoted to Detective a year ago, he married Rachel in a private ceremony and remained out of contact. She had heard from one of her few friends that Rachel had left him.

Mulder and Scully told her they greatly appreciated the information she had given them. They were going to investigate Sally’s crime scene and the surrounding wooded area. She offered to make them sandwiches, but they declined, saying they had packed granola bars, fruit, and water to take with them. They said goodbye, assuring her they would keep her posted.

In the car, the partners shared their thoughts about Liddy's story. They both agreed it was eerie and a bit coincidental that the Mist appeared after these family members were missing. Scully said to Mulder.

”I am very curious about this case and glad we were called in on it, but Mulder, you can't believe this Mist has some kind of power or intelligence.”

He replied, ”I'm not sure what its role is in the murder and missing people, but I'm sure it's not just a fog people got lost in. I believe somehow it's the key to this case.”

Scully nodded and they made their way to the area where Sally Pickens's body was found years ago and Detective Foster’s car was left on the road.

Mulder and Scully had brought shoes for hiking and warmer jackets. It was already almost 2 pm, so they figured they only had a couple of hours to explore.  
Mulder had the food, water, and a flashlight in his backpack and Scully had a medical kit, disinfectant, clean cloths, and also a flashlight in hers. They first walked past the area where Sally’s body was found. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, except the grass looked exceptionally bright green for this time of year. 

They continued into the wooded area. They came upon a long flat rock and took a break to eat. After they ate their granola bars, apples, and snacks, some sunflower seeds for Mulder and yogurt covered raisins for Scully. Mulder got up and stretched. He told Scully,

”I gotta pee, I'm just going to walk a few feet further away. You have to go too?

She shook her head, she had used the bathroom at Liddy’s house before they left. Mulder walked a bit further into the woods, and Scully cleaned up, putting the trash into a plastic bag they brought and zipping up Mulder's backpack. She felt happier than she had in a long time. Physically she felt great and she was enjoying working on this case with Mulder. He was being especially sweet to her lately. She attributed it to her recent illness, but her heart was saying it was something else.

All of a sudden the atmosphere changed. The temperature had dropped significantly and then she saw it. The Mist was surrounding the area they were in. She grabbed both backpacks. She put her warmer jacket on and grabbed Mulder’s. Walking as fast as she could, she headed in the direction Mulder had gone, loudly calling his name. She could hardly see 2 feet in front of her. She cautiously kept going, continuing to shout out to Mulder. Finally, she heard his hoarse voice calling out,

“Scully, I’m over here.”

Following the sound of his voice, she found him. The Mist was dissipating.  
Mulder was laying on his side behind a big log. He was pressing his hand to his mid-thigh, which was bleeding. His fly wasn’t pulled up all the way Next to him, a stick with a bloody point, laid on the ground. Scully quickly was by his side.

“Mulder, what happened?” she asked, stroking his hair. I saw the misty air and went after you, but it was so hard to see. She took away his hand from his leg and saw blood pooling. It wasn’t gushing out fast, which was good, but it needed treatment. Mulder was in pain, cold to the touch, and looked a bit shocked. He managed to reply,

“I don’t know exactly what happened, Scully. I was finishing peeing and I saw the Mist. It was really cold and the thing descended on me. It took the shape loosely of a woman, albeit a giant one. The apparition lifted me and held me there for a moment. Then it forcefully threw me back on the ground. I landed face down with a stick jammed in my leg. I rolled over to my side and pulled it out. I was trying to put pressure on it.”

Scully, who had been pressing down on the wound, decided she would digest this information later, and get to work helping Mulder. She rolled him on his back, took off her jacket, folded it, and placed it under his head. She covered his upper body with his jacket. She told him she had to lower his jeans enough to see the cut. He lifted himself to help her. The wound looked very bloody. After she rinsed it off with some of the water they had brought and dabbed it with a clean cloth, she saw it wasn’t too deep. When the bleeding subsided, she opened her medical kit. She got out a plastic bottle with a solution in it to disinfect the area. 

”Mulder, ” Scully warned, ”this is going to sting.”

He hissed as she poured some of the liquid on his open wound. She apologized to him and patted his hip. Scully then applied the largest butterfly bandage she had and wrapped cotton gauze around his leg, covering his injury. She told him she was going to help him stand up, but to put more pressure on his uninjured leg. He sat up and she put her hands under his arms and got him to his feet. She pulled up his jeans and left the zipper partly open, so his pants wouldn't irritate the wound. They put their jackets on and sat on the log, trying to figure out what to do next. Scully wanted an EMT team to hike in with a stretcher, but Mulder wasn't having it. He was saying he would walk carefully out, when they both noticed the Mist appear a short distance from them and hover over one place.

There was no stopping Mulder. He got up and limped towards the scene with Scully right behind him. At first, they didn't see anything but then noticed unusual piles of rocks forming a square with branches in the middle. They started pulling them off till they found a tarp covering a hole. They each put a hand to their gun, pulled off the tarp, and looked in. What they saw was something akin to a tomb. Two old skeletons and an unconscious Shelby Foster were residing inside.

Surprisingly, there was phone service and Scully called the police and told them to send in a forensic team, as well as EMTs to attend to Foster and carry him out. 

Both teams arrived fairly quickly. The EMTs stabilized Foster, laying him out on a stretcher. Mulder reluctantly agreed to accept assistance. A paramedic stood on one side of him, with Scully on the other, and they slowly helped him walk to the car. When they reached their destination, Mulder and Scully thanked him and he left to join the other paramedics, who were lifting Foster into an ambulance.

Scully opened the passenger door of the car and reached towards Mulder to help him in. Before she was able to, he stepped closer and put his arms around her. 

”Thanks for taking such good care of me, Scully. I'm so glad you were with me,” Mulder said softly.

Scully felt her eyes getting moist and pulled his head down to kiss his forehead. 

”You're welcome Mulder and I'm glad I was here, too, ” 

They drove to the Inn. It was dark now and they were done for the day. When they arrived, Scully helped Mulder out and kept her arm around him for support. She hung their backpacks over their shoulders and they each carried a small overnight bag. She checked them in and they went to their suite. Every ounce of pain was worth it to Mulder, when he saw the delight on Scully’s face, as she entered the room. She walked around, touching the beautiful quilt on the bed, and almost squealed when she looked in the bathroom finding the large clawed foot bathtub. 

”We’re sharing that bathroom,” he said smiling.” Actually I'd like to take a shower now, ” and began removing his cost.

Scully dashed those plans quickly. She instructed Mulder to remove his bloody, ripped jeans and sit on the bed. She helped him take off his boots and socks. He dropped his stained pants, stepped out of them, and removed his sweater. She was going to change the bandage, as she noticed it was bleeding again, probably from the pressure he put on it from walking. That meant she was going to wash it and put the stinging medicine on-again, Mulder thought ruefully to himself. He cooperated though and sat on the bed in his boxers and T-shirt.

Scully cared for his injury very gently. She removed the bandage carefully, cleaned and disinfected his wound, and covered the new bandage in a waterproof material. She told him to take a quick shower and face away from the stream. Mulder had brought sweats to sleep in, but as he couldn't wear his jeans tomorrow, he grabbed clean boxers and a T-Shirt and headed into the bathroom.

Scully sat on a comfortable chair and replayed the day in her head. It was one of the most interesting cases they had in awhile. She tried to explain the events logically to herself, but couldn't ignore what she saw and what happened to Mulder. Could the Mist be the spirit of Sally Pickens acting out revenge on the men who harmed her and other women? She would have to discuss this with Mulder when they went over their notes. She considered her other quandary. The spirit had overpowered Mulder, but let him go. She whispered a prayer of gratitude for that.

Mulder came out of the shower. His bandage remained intact under the protective material. He had his color back and seemed like his regular self.

”All yours Scully,” he announced. 

Just as she was ready to take up that offer, her phone rang. Chief Stanton told her the latest news. Rachel Foster had been found covered in leaves near the spot Sally Pickens had been found years ago. She was unconscious and barely breathing. That explained what Shelby was doing there. He thought she was dead and covered her body. The reason they went back to look was, Rachel’s mother had called saying she hadn’t seen her in two days. As soon as Foster was well enough, he would be arrested and charged with attempted murder. 

Scully told Mulder the news. He said she should take a leisurely bath, while he started to write their report on the case. She came out a little later, looking fresh, relaxed, and just beautiful to Mulder. He was sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard. He had placed a pillow under his hurt leg, as Scully told him to. She climbed in and sat next to him. She was wearing lavender silk pajamas and smelled like lilacs.

”Scully,” Mulder said, ”Do you think it's possible Sally’s spirit took revenge on these men? I know it goes against logic, but it seems to be the only explanation.”

”You know what, Mulder, I don't have another explanation either. Also, I think I know why the Mist Spirit didn't injure you more than she did.

Mulder’s expression was that of sheer surprised joy, which made Scully smile.

”What do you think the reason is Scully?”

”I remembered what Mrs. Pickens said about seeing a man flee the forest fearfully. She thought he was a passing vagrant, ” she told Mulder. ”But what if he was just homeless, not evil? The spirit must have assessed him in a way, to make sure, and then released him.  
That would explain what happened to you, Mulder. She would have looked in your soul and found the opposite of evil.”

Mulder felt himself choking up. Scully turned to face him and put her hands on his face, her pure blue eyes confirming this sentiment. He pulled her closer to him and pressed his cheek to her hair and whispered, 

”Thank you for your faith in me, Scully.”

They wrote the case report as convincingly as possible. When they finished, they realized they were starving. It was almost 8pm and over 6 hours since they are their lunch in the woods. Luck was on their side, as the Inn’s restaurant was still open. They ordered some chicken and dumplings to share along with a slice of Strawberry Rhubarb pie. They would eat and watch a movie.

Scully got up to use the bathroom and Mulder turned on the TV. She opened the bathroom door and asked if he found anything good.

”How does Play Misty for Me sound or maybe, Gorillas in the Mist?” he jested.

Scully threw a small towel at him. He laughed and a knock on the door announced the arrival of their food.

They chose Groundhog Day to watch, as they enjoyed their food. It was almost 10p. They both were getting very tired. Scully noticed Mulder wincing a little, so she got up and came back some pain pills for him to take. She told him she would need to check his wound in the morning. He started to get up, but Scully put her hand on his shoulder.

”Mulder if you don't mind, I’d like you to sleep in here. I want to keep an eye on you and honestly, I'm a little uneasy after today.”

He told her he didn't mind at all. 

They got under the covers. She had told him to lay on the side of his good leg and that she would lay down behind him, so she didn't accidentally hurt his wound. At first, they both stayed close to the edges of the bed. Before she fell asleep, Scully moved closer to Mulder, facing his back, and put her arm around him whispering  
”Good night, Mulder” in his ear..  
He squeezed her arm, saying   
”’ night, Scully.”  
He fell asleep feeling happier and more peaceful than he had in a very long time.

When she woke up in the morning,she found herself laying on her back. She realized that Mulder had turned and was facing her with his arm around her. She affectionately rubbed that golden arm and slid out from under it to get ready for the day. They were due at the Police Station soon to compare notes and say goodbye. When she was dressed, she woke up Mulder. He opened his eyes to see her smiling down at him. 

”Good Morning, Sunshine,” he said smiling back

She checked his injury, liking what she saw. After using the bathroom, he pulled his sweats on carefully and put his sweater back on. They grabbed something to go from the Cafe and headed to the station. The Chief informed them that Rachel had come around, and was able to confirm that Shelby had tried to kill her. They all agreed it was a mysterious case, but were relieved that it was solved. He also said that the pathologist had been able to identify the older remains. One was Jed Pickens and the other was a man who had murdered his wife and daughter years ago but was never found.

Scully insisted on driving and Mulder asked her to stop at the spot where the women were dumped. They got out and walked over to it. Fear gripped them, as they saw the Mist approaching, Mulder grabbed Scully’s hand and they were about to get out of there, when the cloud of Mist got smaller, passed them, and settled over the spot where Sally was killed. Right before their eyes, it slowly morphed into a rainbow. 

They both stood there, not quite believing what they saw. The rainbow faded and they got back in the car. True to their word, they stopped to see Mrs. Pickens and told her what happened. Tears of both sadness and relief came to her eyes. She was upset that her great-nephew had attempted to kill his wife but relieved she survived. She wondered if such darkness could be passed on from Grandfather to Grandson. Mulder and Scully couldn't answer that question. She marveled at the reported sight of the rainbow. 

Liddy offered them a refreshment, but they said they had to get back to DC. She had noticed Mulder favoring his leg and asked what happened. Mrs. Pickens was quiet after Scully told her how the Mist had gotten hold of Mulder, but let him go. She looked at both of them and said.

”You are both good souls. Take care of each other.”

They said their goodbyes and Mulder and Scully got in the car and began the journey home. The partners, who had become so bonded to each other, were quiet as they contemplated everything that happened. Mulder looked over at Scully and said,

”Thank you for being so open-minded on this case, Scully. Your opinion and support mean a lot to me,” taking her hand and squeezing it.

Scully squeezed his hand back and said,

”I might surprise you sometimes, Mulder. But even when we don't agree, I never doubt you. And I don't want you to ever doubt how I much appreciate that you value my input or how important you are to me.”

Mulder’s heart swelled as he thought, maybe she loved him a little bit, too.


End file.
